Network devices, such as network switches, may be configured to provide monitoring capabilities at ingress and/or egress ports. For example, a Switched Port Analyzer (SPAN) may be configured to receive an instance of network traffic, copy the network traffic and forward the copied network traffic to a network analyzer that is configured to collect/analyze network traffic patterns. In addition, a Remote Switched Port Analyzer (RSPAN) may be configured to provide monitored network traffic to a remote network analyzer on a VLAN. Further, an Encapsulated Remote Switched Port Analyzer may be configured to provide monitored network traffic to a remote network analyzer across Layer 2 (L2) boundaries. A user is required to configure the network devices to communicate with the network analyzers, and the number of network analysis sessions (or the number of network analyzers with which the network devices may communicate) are often limited. Thus, a need exists to allow a user to configure a network device to efficiently communicate network analysis traffic to a plurality of network analyzers.